


Überraschung!

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Luck, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Deutsch | German, M/M, Secrets, Surprise Party, shit happens, vacuum cleaner
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist Kattes Geburtstag, und Friedrich und sein Kumpel Peter Keith haben keine drei Stunden, um eine Überraschungsparty für ihren Freund vorzubereiten.Klar, dass dabei alles schiefgeht





	Überraschung!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...

Kaum hatte Katte an diesem Morgen das Haus verlassen, rief Friedrich schon seinen Freund Peter an, dass der jetzt endlich vorbeikommen könnte. Sie hatten nämlich eine großartige Überraschungsparty geplant, und bis in zwei bis drei Stunden, wenn Katte wieder nach Hause kommen würde, musste alles fertig sein.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand Peter Keith vor der Tür – aber ohne Torte.

„Die solltest du doch organisieren!“ Friedrich war nervös und aufgeregt, und so reagierte er viel ungehaltener als es eigentlich angemessen war. Aber Katte würde bald wieder da sein, er musste ja nur kurz auf die Arbeit, um eine Kleinigkeit zu klären, was genau es war hatte sein Chef Grumbkow, den Friedrich und Peter dazu überredet hatten, ihm nicht gesagt. Ihnen blieb nicht viel Zeit, um ihre Überraschung vorzubereiten.

Peter war verlegen. „Ja, das ist dumm gelaufen. Ich hatte eine bestellt, bei dem Konditor bei mir um die Ecke. Und du weißt ja, meine Handschrift ist nicht die ordentlichste… auf jeden Fall dachte er, wir wollten sie am 29. Februar haben…“

„Was?“

„Ja. Auf jeden Fall, sie ist nicht fertig.“

„Na super.“ Friedrich atmete hörbar aus. „Verdammtes Schaltjahr. Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Selber eine backen?“

„Bleibt uns ja wohl nichts anderes übrig…“ Friedrich trat jetzt erst zur Seite und ließ Peter in die Wohnung. „Hast du ein Rezept?“

„Internet.“ Peter seufzte. „Fuck, man, das war so klar, dass da was schief geht. Irgendwas ist doch immer.“

Jetzt musste Friedrich wenigstens lachen. „Dann regelst du die Tortenangelegenheit, und ich mache den Rest, ok?“

„Was ist denn der Rest?“

„Ich weiß nicht… einkaufen, aufräumen, staubsaugen… sowas eben…“ Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Oder hast du irgendwas spezielleres vor?“

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht irgendwas schmücken? Also, wolltest du nicht eine Mottoparty machen?“ Peter sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Eine Mottoparty?“ Friedrichs Augen weiteten sich. „Das war ein Witz, eigentlich, mit der Puff-Sache…“

„Oh…“ Betreten sah Peter ihn an. „Dann… äh… also, ich hab den Leuten jetzt halt gesagt, dass sie so auftauchen sollen…“ Er räusperte sich. „Aber das kann ich auch nochmal schnell in die Gruppe schreiben, dass das ein Missverständnis war und sie normal kommen sollen…“

„Ja, ist wohl besser so… Und wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen, glaube ich. Er wollte heute schon mittags heim kommen…“ Friedrich sah auf die Uhr und scheuchte seinen Freund dann in die Küche, um ihm die Verantwortung für die Torte zu übertragen, während er selbst einkaufen ging.

Wieder zurück in der Wohnung sah er kurz nach Peter und der Torte, doch was er zu sehen bekam überraschte ihn positiv. „Schaut toll aus. Schoko mag er.“

„Ich weiß.“ Peter grinste Friedrich zu, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Teig, den gerade er in eine Form füllte.

Friedrich räumte das Wohnzimmer auf, er bezog die Betten frisch, und machte sich dann ans Staubsaugen. Schließlich sah die Wohnung ganz akzeptabel aus, wie er fand, und sie waren gut in der Zeit. Also schaltete er den Staubsauger aus und nahm ihn hoch, um ihn aufzuräumen.

Nur leider erwischte er nicht den Griff, sondern den Hebel, der den Staubsauger öffnete, und das Gerät zerfiel regelrecht in seine Einzelteile. Eine Staubwolke stieg auf, als der Beutel auf dem Boden aufkam, Friedrich bekam keine Luft mehr, er musste fürchterlich husten.

Peter kam besorgt aus der Küche, wo er gerade den Kuchen in den Ofen geschoben hatte, und wollte Friedrich fragen, was denn los war, als auch er vom Staub erfasst wurde und niesend zu Boden ging. Erst nach einer Weile senkte sich der Staub so weit, dass sie beide wieder Luft bekamen.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Friedrich. All seine Arbeit zuvor war mehr oder weniger umsonst gewesen, und er musste jetzt zusehen, dass er irgendwie diesen blöden Staubsauger wieder zusammengebastelt bekam und das Chaos hier beseitigte.

Peter betrachtete Friedrich mitleidig. „Ich fürchte, da kann ich dir nicht viel helfen… Ich geh mal nach der Torte schauen. Ich muss nur noch die Böden füllen.“

„Na, immerhin etwas hier, das halbwegs klappt“, murmelte Friedrich. Resigniert versuchte er, die Staubsaugerteile wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen, aber er hatte ehrlicherweise keinen blassen Schimmer, wie was zusammengehörte. Und ohne Staubsauger konnte er die Unmengen an Staub, die sich im Wohnzimmer verteilt hatten, auch nicht bewältigen.

Also saß er verzweifelte zwanzig Minuten in der Staubwüste, bis Peter ihm verkündete, dass die Torte fertig wäre, und ihm dann beim Staubsaugerbasteln zu helfen versuchte. Aber auch zu zweit konnten sie keine wirklichen Erfolge vorweisen, und die Zeit verging unaufhaltsam.

Schließlich hatte Friedrich eine Idee, wie sie die Überraschung für Katte doch noch retten könnten. „Wir sagen den Leuten ab, packen die Torte ins Auto und fahren zu ihm auf die Arbeit. Wenn wir uns beeilen, erwischen wir ihn noch. Und dann fahren wir irgendwo hin. Das Wetter ist schön genug. Ein See oder so.“

„Alles klar. Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste.“

„Und heute Abend muss Hans sich dann um den Staubsauger kümmern, das kann ich auch nicht ändern.“

Peter und Friedrich gingen in die Küche, und Friedrich bewunderte die verzierte Schokotorte, die sein Freund für Katte gebacken hatte, während Peter die paar Leute abtelefonierte, die sie eingeladen hatten, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Party doch nicht stattfinden würde. Dann machten sie sich mit Torte, Tellern und einem Messer auf den Weg zum Auto.

Lange währte der Anblick der Torte allerdings nicht, denn noch in der Wohnung stolperte Peter über ein Teil des Staubsaugers, das im Weg lag, und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die Torte ließ er dabei natürlich los, und das Kunstwerk aus Biskuit und Sahne verteilte sich in einem unförmigen Haufen und vielen Sahnespritzern auf dem staubigen Boden.

„Fuck!“ Erschüttert starrte Friedrich auf das Unglück. „Fuck, was machen wir denn jetzt?!“

Peter sah ihn an, während er langsam wieder auf die Füße kam. „Wir wischen das hier auf. Dann holen wir ihn ab, er muss von nichts wissen. Und dann fahren wir an einen See und essen da Torte in irgendeinem Café.“

„Ja, bleibt uns sowieso nichts anderes…“

Aber noch während Friedrich langsam nickte, hörten sie einen Schlüssel im Türschloss, und als sich die Wohnungstür öffnete, stand draußen Katte, der sie erst freudig, dann überrascht, und schließlich entsetzt ansah.

„Was habt ihr hier vorgehabt?“

Peter, der zumindest wieder auf die Füße gekommen war, sah seinen Freund verlegen an. „Wir wollten dich überraschen.“

„Und es sind ein paar Dinge schief gegangen“, murmelte Friedrich.

„Ja, das sehe ich.“ Katte blickte über die Trümmer des Staubsaugers, die kläglichen Überreste der Torte, und seinen besten Freund und seinen Partner, die betreten inmitten des Chaos standen. Und er musste lächeln. „Dann räumen wir hier doch mal alles auf, würde ich sagen. Und dann können wir ja irgendwo hin fahren, an einen See oder so. Und uns einen schönen Tag machen. Was meint ihr?“


End file.
